Paperboard cartons are in widespread use in the marketplace for marketing, selling and dispensing the products they contain. These cartons frequently contain toxic substances that are hazardous to humans upon ingestion or contact with skin. Such substances are commonly used in the household in such applications as toilet bowl cleaners, deodorizers, roach killers and carpet refreshers. Since these products are common in the household, potentially dangerous situations arise when children are present. As a result, it is necessary to package these substances in such a manner that the children are unable to gain access to them. This creates a need for an economical packaging and opening method for these substances that does not burden the price of the item or frustrate its efficient use.